


That Which Brings Us Together

by Onhiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, More characters to be added, No Angst, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onhiro/pseuds/Onhiro
Summary: After the tumultuous events of their first year, the lives of the Nine New Witches have gone on as they continue their schooling at Luna Nova. But for Diana and Akko, the events of the last year had brought them much closer, and with that closeness, their feelings for one another deepen and grow into something beautiful!





	1. A Birthday's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Determined to do something special for Akko's birthday, Diana decides that she will make use of the school kitchens and bake Akko a birthday cake entirely without magic, as using magic almost feels like cheating, like it would be too easy...unfortunately for the star pupil of Luna Nova, baking a cake is a lot harder than she expected!
> 
> Set in the middle of the 1st Semester of their 2nd Year, in June.

One would _think_ that cooking and baking would be similar to making potions. Much to Diana’s ire, it _wasn’t_. Perhaps because potion making was extremely precise? Or maybe it was because potions involved magic, whereas making food generally didn’t. Or maybe it was because she wanted what she was making for Akko to be absolutely perfect, and so any minor mistakes that she had made were unacceptable. After all, it was Akko’s 17th birthday, and her dearest friend deserved only the very best.

And so Diana had made her way down to the school kitchens, determined to make Akko the most perfect cake for her birthday. Earlier in the week she had overhead Akko say that it was going to be her very first birthday spent so far from home, and so Diana wanted to make something very special for her friend, something that would make up for how far Akko was from her home and family. And yet, here she was, staring at the…the…the _concoction _in the bowl, knowing that the batter wasn’t supposed to look like _that_ but she was uncertain exactly what she had done wrong. It baffled her, really. She could make the most complex magical potion, but a simple bloody cake made entirely without magic seemed beyond her. Sure, she _could_ use magic to make a perfectly good cake but…well, that just seemed like it was too easy, that taking such an easy route wouldn’t be doing Akko any justice, that it was almost an insult to her friend.

Thus, she was trying to make the cake from scratch without an ounce of magic, and had failed three times now, the goblins and cylopes and fairies that flitted about the kitchen as they readied dinner giving her the occasional pitying look. By the Nine, _goblins_ were feeling sorry for her! Grimacing, she tucked the strand of hair that had escaped its bun behind her ear, unknowingly leaving a streak of flour on her cheek as she bemoaned her position. Truthfully speaking, despite being a master potion brewer, she had barely any experience cooking. The problem with having a household staff at the manor and having all meals provided for at school. Yes, she could brew tea just fine, but that was so much easier than baking a cake. When _was_ the last time she had actually cooked?

Ah. That’s right. The year her mother died. She used to help her mother cook, small things mostly…helping make breakfast, helping bake scones for tea, or maybe biscuits. She smiled sadly at the memory even as she realized that she really hadn’t learned much, that she had actually probably been a nuisance, but that didn’t change the fact that those were happy moments, spent with her mother, having fun. The pain of loss was still there, but gentle now. That gentleness didn’t stop her heart from twisting slightly as she remembered the very last time she had cooked…it had been with Anna, on Mother’s Day. The last Mother’s Day her mom had been alive. She had been so happy to see Diana come through the door with breakfast…

Letting out a shaky sigh as she let the sadness ebb away. Memories of the bittersweet past did her no favors at the moment. She’d remember later. Right now, she had to make Akko a cake! Pulling out her wand, she quickly cast a cleaning spell, sending the remains of her last attempt into the garbage as she tried to figure out where she went wrong. She was trying to follow the directions in the cookbook that lay open on the counter. Perhaps it was because she _had_ to get it perfect? Anything less than perfect wasn’t acceptable, not for Akko. Well, she’d get it right this time! With a determined nod, she started to rearrange her supplies so that she could get started again.

But before she could start, there was a commotion at the entrance to the kitchens, and she turned just in time to see Akko literally skid into the room before whirling and slamming the broad door behind her before pressing her ear against the thick brown wooden boards and freezing. If Diana had to guess, she was listening for pursuit. Apparently there was none, for a moment later Akko straightened and started to head into the busy kitchen, a pleased grin on her face. “Hey, Larry!” she called out happily, and a goblin balancing a large bag of potatoes on his narrow shoulder gave a jaunty wave as he passed the Japanese witch. “Sthenos, lookin’ good!” was her next cry, and the cyclops it was directed at gave a rather pleased grunt of greeting as he carried a large load of firewood towards the ovens, and Diana couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course Akko was on a first name basis with the creatures that worked the kitchens, given how many times she had raided them. Of course, Diana would have been terribly surprised if that wasn’t the case…Akko just had that irresistible charm about her, making friends wherever she went.

But then Akko’s eyes flitted over to Diana, and the brunette witch stopped, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Diana, what are you doing here?” she asked.

Oh, blast, this was supposed to be a surprise! “Oh!” she exclaimed, even as a sense of panic rose up, sharp and robbing her of anything to say that might distract Akko from Diana’s purpose here. “I-I, um, I was just…”

By then, Akko had walked over to her, looking at all the baking supplies in front of her before her eyes fell on the cookbook. “You’re making a cake? Why?” At those words, Diana sighed heavily, almost deflating with the exhalation. So much for it being a surprise…

“I’m trying to bake you a birthday cake,” she admitted. “I wanted to make something special for you today.”

Akko’s face lit up, a delighted grin taking to her lips as her eyes fairly sparkled with joy. “You’re making me a cake?” she gasped. “Oh, Diana, _arigatou_!”

Diana grimaced as she looked to the side, nearly glowering at the waiting supplies. “Don’t thank me yet,” she said, words almost bitter. “Emphasis on the word _try_. This is my fourth-” Her words were cut off at the soft brush of warm, calloused fingertips against her cheek, and her head turned to stare at Akko, who had a look of concentration on her face, her tongue poking slightly out from between her lips. “A-Akko?” she croaked.

Akko blinked, then blushed as she yanked her hand back. “Ah! _Gomen nasai_, Daiyana!” she cried. “I’m sorry, it’s just…it’s just you had some flour on your cheek, I was trying to brush it off…”

Even being as used to Akko’s casual PDA that she displayed with her friends, Diana hadn’t expected _that_, and she swallowed as she brought her fingers up to touch where Akko had been touching. “Oh. Thanks.” She lowered her hand, only for Akko to blink and then snort, obviously amused. “What?”

“You just got more flour on your cheek!”

Diana blinked owlishly, only just resisting the urge to touch her cheek again. Akko merely smiled and shook her head as she came closer to the table. “Here, move over, I’ll help you.”

“What? No! Akko, this is your birthday cake, it would be highly improper for you to help!”

“Nah!” Akko exclaimed as she waved a dismissive hand. “I want to help.” Then her head was tilting to the side. “This is your fourth try? I’m surprised, I would have thought that you could do this real quickly using magic. Is your wand working right?”

Diana sighed. “My wand is working fine, but that’s not the problem. I wanted to make this for you, by hand, with no magic. Magic seems like it’s too easy, and you mean more to me than that. I want to really put effort into this because…what?”

Akko was smiling at her, but it wasn’t like any other smile Diana had ever seen on Akko’s face. Akko’s smiles were usually brilliant things, filled with brightness and life and mirth. This one…this was more tender, warmer, filled with softness and heart and something deeper that made Diana’s heart beat faster in her chest. Just what was this smile? “I want to help,” Akko said again, voice tender. Then her head tilted to the side again. “I’m surprised, though. Do you not have much experience cooking?”

Diana sighed as she shook her head. “Unfortunately not. The problem with having cooking staff at the Manor and having all meals provided for us here.”

Akko shrugged as she moved in, hands setting up the supplies with a deft quickness that spoke of substantial expertise. “No worries. I helped cook plenty growing up, and we had cooking classes in school. I make a pretty mean cake!” She stepped back, looking at her set up before nodding, pleased with it. “Have you ever cooked?”

Diana hesitated slightly at that. “Yes. Long ago, when my mom was still alive.”

Akko’s head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide as she digested the words. But then she smiled that same, soft smile that had butterflies erupt in Diana’s stomach, even though this smile was tinged with a sadness. Akko took in a deep breath, and then her arms were wrapped around Diana in a warm embrace. “Kore ga watashi ga anata o aishite iru riyūdesu,” she whispered, just barely loud enough for Diana to hear, not that that did Diana much good…she had been studying Japanese in her spare time, as she was certain that Akko would appreciate being able to speak her native tongue with someone, but Akko’s works had come too quickly and Diana didn’t know enough of the language to understand what Akko had said. Then Akko was stepping back, that tender smile still on her face. “Thank you, Diana. I am so very honored that I am the one you wish to cook for after so long. It means…it means a great deal to me.” Then that smile brightened, and Akko was suddenly back to the way that she usually was, and she fairly bounced over to the counter. “Okay, let’s get this started!”

Still, Diana had to offer one last token protest. “Akko, this is your birthday cake. You really don’t have to,” she said, but there was no real strength behind her words, and Akko beamed at her.

“Like I said, I want to. In fact, consider this part of your present to me!”

Well, there really wasn’t any arguing with that, was there? Diana laughed as she stepped more fully to the side, giving Akko more room. What followed? What followed was nice, especially when she realized that this was the first time she could think of where Akko was the one teaching her and not the other way around, and Akko seemed to delight in the opportunity, explaining things very simply and tying in funny stories from home and school as they made the cake together. Diana honestly loved it, Akko’s passion warming her through and through, and she realized that she didn’t want to be anywhere else, didn’t want to spend Akko’s birthday any other way. Her and Akko, making a birthday cake, smiling and laughing and teasing, flour smudged across faces, fingers dipped into chocolatey batter to taste test, an overall sense of warmth and closeness that even Hannah and Barbara didn’t bring to Diana.

It was at this moment that Diana realized that she was starting to fall in love with Atsuko Kagari. The realization was tinged with a tinge of bitterness, regret and annoyance and sadness mixing, causing her to pause as she poured the batter into the greased cake pan, prompting Akko to ask her if something was wrong. Diana merely smiled as she reassured her friend. Bad timing…summer break was right around the corner. Perhaps if her feelings were as strong next year? Something to think about then, because right now she was baking a cake with Akko, and she didn’t want to be anywhere else than right here. Save for that small blip, this moment was perfect, and one that she would cherish for a very, _very_ long time.

Even better, the cake? The cake came out _perfect_.


	2. Under The Velvet Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particularly warm early autumn night prompts Diana to break curfew for the very first time in order to seek some relief from the stifling heat of her room. It was just her luck that she got discovered by the student night patrol. Of course, nothing could have prepared her for just who that student was!
> 
> Set early in the 2nd Semester of their 2nd Year.

Diana was sitting on the edge of the walkway jutting out of the side of the Observatory Tower, her head tilted towards the night sky. It was a hot, humid night, and even so far up in the air and exposed to the gentle night breeze, sweat gathered at her temples and at her hairline at the nape of her neck. As warm as it was up here, it had been unbearable in her room, the air stifling, and when she had slipped out into the night, Hannah and Barbara had been sprawled out on their beds, above their covers even though they were dressed in their lightest sleeping clothes.

It was well after curfew, and she was glad for the fact…not only was she breaking the rules (her first time doing so in such a blatant manner, too) but the school uniform she had thrown on before quietly leaving her room was rather more disorderly than usual…she would have been absolutely mortified if any of her peers were around to see her. She could scarcely imagine what wild rumors would fly about the school…by the Nine, the famed 2nd Year Diana Cavendish out of her room with the top two buttons of her blouse undone? Say it isn’t so!

But the promise of the kiss of air against sweat studded skin was too tempting to pass up, and so with a bit of a thrill, she had undone the buttons and rolled the sleeves of her blouse up her forearms, almost to her elbows. Had she been alone at the Cavendish Estate, she might very well have also taken off her shoes and her stockings, but there were some lines that she refused to cross while at school, even if the chances of being discovered were incredibly low. Students and staff on night patrol generally kept to the main building, and even those that ventured out of doors typically stayed away from the Observatory…there was nothing there to tempt someone to visit after hours other than the view. And the view? The view was precisely why she chose here to break curfew.

The moon was only just now clearing the horizon, large and stately, a waxing gibbous moon whose light caught the humidity that lay heavy in the early autumn air, and only the brightest of stars and the planets could be seen in that oddly charged veil that seemed to stretch across the heavens. She loved it when the night sky was like this, even though she struggled to properly define it.

Was it a royal purple? A deep, rich blue almost black? She couldn’t quite say, but she knew that if she could but reach up and touch the sky, that it would have the texture of velvet, rich and smooth against her fingertips.

“Diana?”

The surprisingly close voice startled Diana, and she glanced over the ledge and down to see Akko sitting on top of her broom, her dark eyebrows arching high with surprise. “Diana, what are you doing out here?”

Diana tilted her head slightly. “I think the same can be asked of you. Akko, it’s after curfew.”

Akko grinned briefly before her face became focused, her tongue poking out slightly as she very carefully brought her broom up to the platform, and Diana had to fight the urge to smile. Akko was flying entirely on her own now, and seemed to alternate between flying with absolute reckless abandon or flying with the utmost care. So far as Diana was concerned, Akko was adorable either way. Then Akko was stepping off her broom and onto the platform. “Yeah, I know it’s after curfew, that’s _why_ I’m out here.”

“What?”

She gestured at the armband that was attached to the sleeve of her Shiny Chariot t-shirt. “I’m on patrol. I guess Finnelan got so tired of me getting caught while I was breaking curfew that she just decided to put me to work instead.”

Diana stared at her for a moment, flabbergasted. “That’s…but…why didn’t I hear about this?”

Akko shrugged as she plopped down next to Diana. “I’unno. Tonight’s my first night.” She then grinned mischievously. “I think Finnelan is trying to do that whole ‘you put the worst person in charge so they learn responsibility’ thing. I don’t know if she actually thought it through…now I have an excuse to raid the kitchen. Y’know, to protect it from other students who might be breaking curfew.”

Diana rolled her eyes, very gently nudging Akko’s side with her elbow. “I’m not sure that that’s the message you should be taking from this, Akko. I also don’t think you’re the worst student, not after all the wonderful things you’ve done since you became a student here.” Even in the dark night, Diana could see how Akko’s face darkened with a blush as she grinned almost timidly, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Coughing into her fist as she fought to keep a blush from her own face, Diana looked back at the moon. “That said, you do know that you’re supposed to be wearing your Luna Nova uniform while on curfew watch, yes?”

Akko groaned with exasperation as she flopped back onto the platform, her arms stretched wide and her legs kicking back and forth off the edge of the ledge. “But Dianaaaa,” she whined, “it’s too hot for that, I’d get all sweaty!”

_Don’t react to the thought of Akko sweaty, don’t react, don’t react, don’t…oh, damn!_ Coughing once more into her fist, Diana continued despite the blush that heated her cheeks. “Be that as it may, Akko, but you still need to follow the rules and be in the proper attire,” she said as she glanced very, _very _briefly at the pale skin of Akko’s legs that were exposed by the short shorts that she seemed to insist on wearing at every opportunity. It seemed as though sultry autumnal nights were no exceptions.

…did she just use the word _sultry_? Oh, by the Nine, what was this girl doing to her? Diana hummed thoughtfully even as she fidgeted slightly, glad that Akko seemed as oblivious as always to the effect she had on her. “Think of it this way. If you don’t follow the rules, then Professor Finnelan will likely take you off of night patrol, and you won’t have the ability to raid the kitchens at your leisure.”

Akko lifted her head from the surface of the platform, regarding Diana with curious, almost shocked eyes. “Diana, did you just suggest I follow the rules so that I can break the rules?”

Diana blinked, going back over her words. “No, I just…but…of course not…it’s simply-!” she stammered, and Akko snorted before laying her hand on top of Diana’s, and Diana stuttered to a halt, looking down at Akko’s smiling face with wide eyes.

“Aww, it’s okay, Diana. You’ve influenced me by helping me study so I’ve become a better student, and I’m influencing you so that you aren’t such a branch in the ground.”

“It’s ‘stick in the mud’, Akko,” Diana almost absently corrected the Japanese girl before she registered what Akko had actually said. “Hey, I’m not a stick in the mud!” she protested, and Akko sat back up with a smirk.

“You’re right. A stick in the mud wouldn’t be breaking curfew while improperly wearing the Luna Nova uniform,” Akko teased, eyes flitting down, and Diana blushed heavily, suddenly very aware of just how much of her upper chest she was showing off. Her hands flew up to her buttons, but before she could start to do them up, Akko grabbed her wrist in a gentle but firm grasp. “_Gomen nasai_, Diana, I was just teasing, please don’t!” she said, her tone actually pleading, and that more than Akko’s warm fingers wrapped around her wrists stopped Diana. “I…I really like it when you’re relaxed like this,” Akko went on to confess. “It’s not very often that you allow yourself to just _be_.” Then that slightly teasing grin returned. “Here, tell you what. You continue to relax, and I won’t tell anyone that I caught you breaking curfew.”

Diana sighed as her hands dropped away from her blouse, and she very carefully didn’t mention how Akko’s fingers were still around her wrist, looser now, but still _there_, warm and light against her skin. “As if anyone would believe you,” she retorted, but made no further move to tidy up her appearance, and if Akko’s grateful grin was any indication, she had made the correct choice.

Silence reigned between them, then, but it was a comfortable silence. And through it, Diana couldn’t help but be almost painful _aware_ of Akko’s presence. The warmth of her fingers against her skin, more poignant than the subtler but still noticeable warmth radiating off of her body where she sat, so very close to Diana. And Diana could hear Akko’s quiet breathing and the slight rasp of the fabric of her clothes against the surface of the walkway. And damn if Diana couldn’t even smell Akko, the scent of grass, of the sun long set, of cherry blossoms on a spring wind. All her sense seemed to be consumed by this girl’s presence, and Diana felt and ache run through her heart and her gut. Here was Akko, vibrant and full of life even when just sitting still next to her. And she didn’t even have the guts to-

“Hey, Diana?” Akko quietly murmured, and Diana swallowed nervously at the throaty quality to her friend’s voice as well as how her eyes seemed to darken with something that Diana felt drawn to.

“Yes?” she whispered back.

“Whatever you’re…whatever you’re thinking of saying or asking…don’t hesitate.” It was almost an order delivered in a voice that Diana couldn’t define, just as she couldn’t define the color of that night’s sky, but like the sky, Akko’s voice was rich and velvety.

“I would very much like to kiss you,” she confessed, and Akko blinked as she processed that.

“Okay,” she said, and for a moment, Diana’s heart sank. Okay? That was all Akko had to say? What was that supposed to mean?! But then Akko drew a sharp breath in through her nose and turned her torso fully towards Diana before she tilted her head in clear invitation.

Suddenly aware of how hard her heart was pounding in her chest, Diana reached her free hand out, trembling fingers hesitating as she tried to figure out exactly where to place her hand. Licking her lips nervously, she settled on Akko’s shoulder before they were both leaning towards each other, and Diana couldn’t believe this was happening, she was finally going to kiss Akko and she couldn’t ask for a more perfect moment than this and-

Their lips met, Akko’s soft and warm and chapped against hers, and they were both slow and clumsy but perfect for all the imperfections of that first contact. It was just the briefest of brushes, both of them testing, seeing if this felt as right as their hearts said it should feel, and it did. Blue eyes met red, and then their lips were meeting again, Akko’s free hand almost clumsily cupping Diana’s cheek before it moved further back, fingers dancing at the back of Diana’s neck, threading through sweat dampened hair, tugging slightly, and Diana moaned slightly before pressing slightly harder into the kiss, and-

“You two! What are you doing up there?!”

They jolted apart, faces blazing red as they both turned their attention towards the rapidly approaching witch. Diana recognized the broom almost before the unmistakable silhouette of a flight cap could be made out in the moonlight, and Professor Nelson pulled up to a halt just off the walkway, her broom hovering in the air. “Kagari? Miss Cavendish?” she asked, tone confused. 

_By the Nine, please don’t let her have seen what we were doing! _Diana begged as she cleared her throat, hoping that the darkness would cover their blushes. “Akko was just concerned about doing a good job on her first night on curfew patrol,” she lied smoothly. “She asked me for some advice on how to do the job properly.” Akko opened her mouth, but for what purpose, Diana didn’t wait to find out, as she jabbed her elbow into the Japanese witch’s side, silencing Akko.

Professor Nelson stared at the two of them for a long moment before sighing. “Be that as it may, Miss Cavendish, but you aren’t on the list of students on curfew watch. You need to return to your room, immediately. And Kagari! I know I told you that you needed to wear the proper uniform!”

Akko pouted. “Hai, hai,” she groaned, and Professor Nelson grimaced. 

“Don’t ‘hi, hi’ me, girl!” she snapped. “I’ll let it off with a warning once, but if I catch you out of uniform on patrol again, you’ll be polishing every school broom in storage! Now go on, lasses, get!”

Diana and Akko got, both of them mounting their brooms and flying towards the main building and the waiting dormitories, very much aware of Professor Nelson’s watching eyes and keeping a respectful distance between their two brooms as a result.

For her part, Nelson watched the two of them fly off into the moonlit night until their figures were swallowed by the darkness. Then her face broke into a wide grin. “Ha! I knew they’d kiss before Halloween! Anne owes me fifty quid, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the absolutely lovely fanart of this chapter as drawn by my dearest friend Superevilbadguy! I highly recommend bouncing over to her tumblr and liking or reblogging the original post: 
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/612884244207943680/commission-done-for-onhiro-for-his-adorable
> 
> Thanks so much for the art, I love it so much!


	3. Climbing the Tree to Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the summer break of the 3rd year at Luna Nova for the Nine New Witches, and Akko is spending a portion of it at the Cavendish manor so that she might learn more magic under the tutelage of Diana. The fact that Diana is also her girlfriend doesn't hurt, either! While out riding some of Diana's horses, Akko spots a majestic oak standing alone atop a small hill. And, well, when you see a tree like THAT, you just HAVE to climb it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time skip from the others, jumping ahead to take place during their third year. This one was a prompt suggested by the wonderful Superevilbadguy! A bit short, but I really liked writing it. Hope you enjoy!

Climbing the Tree to Her Heart

“Akko, would you _please_ get down?” Diana’s voice was exasperated as she stood at the base of one of the larger trees on her property, a majestic oak that stood alone on a hill, regal and proud. She was looking up into the branches, her hands on her hips, and after a second, Akko’s head popped into view from around one of the larger tree limbs, a cheeky grin on her face.

“No!”

Diana frowned. “Akko!” she growled warningly, and Akko merely stuck her tongue out at her before she disappeared, grunting with effort as she continued her climb. Diana sighed at that, taking a glance around the meadow to make sure that the horses they had been riding before Akko had taken her impromptu detour were still close by, along with Diana’s dogs. Thankfully, all of them were. The horses were well trained enough to not run off on their own unless they got spooked, and besides, the grass here was rich and green. The dogs (that Akko had affectionately dubbed Rufus and Brutus, despite that _not_ being their names) were content with lying in the shade of the oak, panting happily in the summer heat. “I can’t believe you’re climbing a bloody tree!” she called up, louder now to make sure that Akko could still hear her.

“And _I’m_ surprised…_nrgh_…that you refuse…_oof_…to join me!” came Akko’s instantaneous and indignant reply.

Diana sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. “I’ve _never_ climbed a tree!” she muttered exasperatedly to herself.

“What?! You’ve never climbed a tree? How?! You live in the countryside!”

Diana looked back up into the tree to see Akko staring down at her in shock, and Diana furrowed her brow at how her girlfriend was noticeably higher than she was before. “You heard that? I didn’t even say it that loud!”

“Well, duh, of course I heard it. One, it’s shocking that something with like…a million trees on your property and you haven’t climbed any of them-!”

“There’s only a thousand or so!” Diana retorted.

“-and _secondly_,” Akko continued as though Diana hadn’t said anything, “what you say is important so I make sure to pay extra special attention.”

A blush erupted across Diana’s cheeks at the heartfelt words, and she cleared her throat as she fidgeted, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she blinked, and shot an unamused look at Akko. “Unless, of course, it’s me telling you to come down out of that tree.”

Akko laughed, bright and full of mirth as she peered fondly down at Diana. “Well of course, why would I do something silly like that?”

“Akko…” Diana groaned.

“Diana…” Akko shot back, nearly perfectly matching Diana’s exact tone. Then her teasing grin faded away, and she held an inviting hand down towards her. “Diana,” she said again, her tone quite serious this time. “Please. For me?”

Diana stared up at her for a long moment, summer breeze sending the grass of the meadow to dancing, and her mare whinnied happily before returning to crop at the luscious grass. Then she was sighing as she circled the tree, looking upwards for the branch that would give her the best start. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered to herself as she came to a halt beneath the lowest branch. Taking a deep breath, she leapt up and grabbed the broad limb with both her hands. Grunting with effort (and feeling entirely foolish in the process) her legs pedaled in the air as she struggled to pull herself up. And Akko had made it look so easy! Diana had barely even blinked and the Japanese witch had been a good fifteen feet in the air, and here she bloody was, struggling just to get to the first branch!

But then, she finally managed to pull herself up enough that she could wrap a leg around the branch, and she shimmied around so that she sat on top of the damned thing, breathing quite heavily. “Good job, Diana!” Akko cheered her on from up above. “The first one is the hardest, you’ll get up to me real easily now!”

Muttering and grumbling under her breath, Diana looked up, and sure enough, now that she could easily use both her arms and her feet, it wouldn’t take her long to reach Akko. Such an inconvenient way to reach a height. Jennifer only knew that with a broom, she would have been sitting atop the tree’s very crown by now. Huffing indignantly to herself, she carefully stood and slowly made the ascent to where Akko sat waiting for her. Thankfully, it only took her a few minutes, though she made sure to very carefully avoid Akko’s playful grin as she primly sat down on the branch next to her girlfriend, hands brushed the wrinkles and the odd leaf and bit of bark from her riding clothes.

Then she looked up…and froze.

Akko had picked a good spot, she grudgingly admitted. The breeze was constant but gentle this high up, sending the leaves around them to dancing, and there was enough of a gap in the foliage that they could look out over the hills surrounding the manor, field and forest spreading for miles into the distance. It was…tranquil. From down below, it was Akko’s horse that now gave a gentle whinny, and Sadie (not Rufus as Akko insisted) gave an answering bark, the sound more of a lazy huff than an actual proper bark. Diana blinked as an odd sensation gripped her, and she turned to Akko only to see the Japanese witch smiling knowingly at her. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” she asked, voice low and warm and very carefully spoken so as to not ruin the moment. “It’s peaceful,” she continued in an uncharacteristically somber tone, gaze turning to peer out between the softly swaying branches, crimson eyes calm and serene. “Out _there_, you’re a Cavendish, with all the responsibilities that that entails weighing down on you. We’re also both the saviors of magic, and of the Nine New Witches.”

She paused at that, and they sat in silence once more, listening to the summer breeze amongst the leaves even as Diana tried to figure out a reply. Was she even supposed to reply?

Akko turned once more towards her, and the half formed thoughts that Diana had been piecing together died on her lips as her gaze met the tender warmth of that soulful smile. “But here? Right now, in this tree? We’re none of those things.” Her hand found Diana’s, their fingers lacing together as naturally as if they had been holding hands their entire lives. “We’re just two teenaged girls during summer break of our third year at Luna Nova. Nothing more than that. Just the two of us, together.”

_She’s right, isn’t she?_ Diana mused as they both began to lean towards each other at the same time, heads tilting in unison. _I haven’t thought about all the work that waits for me, I haven’t thought about all the news agencies hounding at the door…I haven’t thought about any of that._ They both hesitated at that last moment, warm breaths washing together as blue eyes met red, both sets of eyes full of warmth and love and trust, and they closed that final distance, lips meeting in that sweet, sweet kiss, and Diana’s eyes fluttered shut.

The world melted away, until all that remained was the warmth of the sun through the green shade, the sound of the wind playing through the dancing leaves, and the feel of her girlfriend against her lips.

Sweet and tranquil perfection.

And that’s all she could ever hope for.


	4. An Aunt's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost the end of Diana Cavendish's third and final year at Luna Nova, and Daryl Cavendish muses to herself one February morning. She knows that she made terrible mistakes in her relationship with her niece, and it is high time to come to terms with her past behavior and start making amends, such as she could. But first comes the question: just what _was_ that little foreign witch Atsuko Kagari to her niece?

Daryl Cavendish was rather starting to have…_suspicions _about the nature of the relationship between her niece and that little foreign witch. It wasn’t any one thing, but rather a dozen little things combined. How Kagari spent nearly every break at the Cavendish manor (Diana stated that it made sense for her to not spend a lot of airfare going back to Japan on every break, and besides, it allowed Diana to continue to tutor her), how the household staff went from merely tolerating the exuberant girl to actively enjoying her presence (Anna had seemed almost exasperated at the fact, but she was smiling when she pointed out that Kagari’s energy breathed some life into the manor), to how Diana seemed…happier, whenever her friend was over.

That was the crux of it, wasn’t it? They were certainly friends (at the very least!), anyone could see that. And as much as Daryl truly loathed to admit it, Diana was closer with that low born Japanese witch than any of her other friends. Not even Hannah England or Barbara Parker were so close to her niece, and both of them from fine families with excellent pedigree, more’s the pity! Daryl hadn’t seen Diana smile so much as she did when she was with Kagari, as slight as those smiles were…but then, Diana had always been a reserved young woman, hadn’t she? Why, the last time that Diana had smiled so freely was when Bernadette…

Daryl froze where she was sitting, teacup pausing in the air, and she sighed heavily, her heart twinging. Even after all the years, the loss of her sister _hurt_. Bernie had been naively optimistic to be sure, and her ideals just _couldn’t_ survive in the face of the cold, hard reality of magic dying out. And Bernie was just so much better at connecting with others, with being empathetic. Once upon a time Daryl had seen that as a weakness. Now, all these years later, she saw it for the strength it truly was, and thank the Nine that Diana took after Bernadette in that regard, or else Daryl and her daughters would be trees after they…

…how could she have been so bloody stupid? How could she have been so blinded by ambition? How could she have turned her back on her sister’s daughter and legacy? It was honestly like a terrible dream, one that she couldn’t wake up from and one that she would give anything to change. But she couldn’t, could she? She would bear the shame of what she did, of what she tried to do for the rest of her life. All she could do was try and be better, to do honor to her beloved sister. And that all came back to Diana and that Japanese witch.

Hn. Atsuko Kagari. However illustrious her family was or wasn’t in the mundane world didn’t matter, and to be sure Daryl didn’t _care_ how illustrious or well-to-do her family was…she wasn’t from a proper _witching_ family. But then, this little witch who could barely cast any magic when Daryl had the utter misfortune of meeting her, who had no idea _whatsoever_ of proper etiquette or how to address her betters…this _Atsuko Kagari_ managed to reawaken magic side-by-side with Diana. Worse, by all accounts Diana wouldn’t have been able to reawaken magic without the help of Kagari, and vice-versa. How that scorned every sensibility! How was that possible in the slightest? How could that no-rate, nobody witch accomplish something so amazing?!

But it wasn’t a matter of how, was it? It did happen, and now Kagari was making Diana smile, was making Diana _happy_ in a way that she hadn’t been for years and years. And damn it all if Daryl wasn’t bloody well _certain_ that they were more than just friends, but Diana was so emotionally distant and closed off from those that she didn’t trust that it was impossible to tell for sure. Not even Kagari provided much of a clue as to what she was to Diana. Daryl…did not enjoy spending time with the…how to say…_excitable_ girl, and when she did…well, one couldn’t exactly just come out and ask if she was in a romantic relationship with Diana. It would be uncouth. And if she couldn’t confront Kagari, then that just left-

“You called?” came the cool, rich voice, and Daryl flinched slightly, head snapping up, heart skipping a beat in her chest. That had sounded so very like Bernie!

But no, it wasn’t. It was Diana, standing in the doorway of the room, face almost expressionless as she looked at Daryl, and another twinge of regret ran through Daryl at how closed off her niece was. Diana was almost nineteen, now, and already a fine young woman, bearing all the poise and grace and nobility that Bernadette did when she was Diana’s age. She had been so busy, hadn’t she? Split between her final obligations to Luna Nova and her looming responsibilities as the head of the Cavendish household. She had already made them more financially secure than Daryl had, and Daryl knew that Diana would lead the Cavendishes to a level of prestige they hadn’t known in such very long time…even with her cavorting about with Kagari.

Daryl straightened in her chair. “Yes, I did. We need to talk, Diana.” She gestured at the chair opposite her. “Please, sit.”

Diana hesitated only a moment, her eyes just barely narrowing before she fully entered the room, taking the offered seat, and before Daryl could make the offer, she grasped the teapot and poured herself a cup. Daryl had to bite her tongue at that even as she regretted the fact that their relationship had come to this, this petty jockeying for who was actually in charge. Daryl offered Diana a chair in the manor that was by all rights Diana’s. In response, Diana poured herself a cup of tea from Daryl’s pot. Oh, why did their meetings have to be so?!

Daryl sighed softly, her fingers drumming a quick rhythm on the table top. “How is your coursework?” she found herself asking, and she kicked herself for the question. There was only one answer to _that_!

“I’m top of the class, as always. I’m looking forward to finishing up final exams at the end of the month.” She looked to the side, an almost melancholy smile touching her lips. “It’s so strange to think that it’s already been three years. We’ve all come so far…”

Daryl pursed her lips. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who Diana was thinking of when she said ‘we.’ The question had to be asked, didn’t it? “Diana…what are your plans with that Kagari witch?” she asked, voice blunt, and Diana’s reaction was immediate: her attention snapped back to Daryl as her face closed off, smile fleeing as she narrowed suspicious eyes.

“I hardly see how that’s any of your business, Aunt Daryl.”

Daryl fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Right, perhaps I could have worded that better.” True enough, but how to actually word it, especially with how critical she had been before? “I trust that your intentions are honorable?”

Now Diana was well and truly frowning. “I assure you that Akko has no ulterior motives for our _friendship_ and that…” She stopped, blinking once, and then her frown turned from indignant to confused. “_My_ intentions?”

Daryl leaned back in her chair with a weary sigh. “That girl is a bloody menace who wouldn’t know class if it leapt up and bit her in the arse. When first we met, she was incompetent at magic on top of all of that.” Seeing Diana open her mouth to retort, she held up her hand. “Let me finish. She is now a competent witch. I doubt she’ll ever reach your level, but so few witches alive could hope to achieve so lofty a goal. And with _very_ careful tutoring and grooming, I imagine that the very worst of those defects could be corrected. She will always be, well, _Kagari_, but I imagine that you could make it so that she could at least survive in our social circles, which is all I could expect from her.”

Diana was now watching her with a carefully guarded expression. Better than the rage from before…

“She said that she wants to go into show business like that Shiny Chariot character from when you were a child.” Daryl huffed, waving a not quite dismissive hand. “Back when magic was endangered, I would scoff at such a choice, but now, with magic reawakened, we shall need an emissary, and that girl has a talent of bringing people together. I imagine that she could convince the masses that magic is to be both loved and respected, _especially_ if she’s being groomed and funded by a respected witching family. A family such as ours.”

“Aunt Daryl…” Diana started with a confused shake of her head. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that it’s no real business of mine exactly what sort of relationship you are having with that girl, though I do have my suspicions. You two were far more flushed that I would deem appropriate last summer when you came back from that horse ride with the dogs, for example. But, all that said, whatever intentions you have for her, make sure that they are honorable. Do not bring shame upon the Cavendish name in your dealings with her. It would not look well upon us if you used her or led her on only to cast her aside later.”

Diana’s face darkened with thunderous rage. “I would _never_, Akko means far more to me than-!” she started only to cut herself off at the almost triumphant smirk that Daryl shot her.

“And perhaps learn to control yourself when being baited, Diana,” she said, and if her voice was a tad smug, who could blame her? Humming softly, she turned her head, looking out the window at the blustery February morning. A cold, stinging rain again, but then, it _was _February. “It will be your birthday in a few months. You’ll be nineteen, and she’ll still be eighteen, yes? Both of you will be adults, and both alumni of Luna Nova. I daresay that you need a birthday gift worthy of so momentous an occasion.” Her gaze returned to Diana. “My beach house in the Bahamas, on Cat Island…I haven’t had the chance to visit in quite a few years, what with our financial situation, but I still retained ownership and have kept it in good repair. Perhaps you and Miss Kagari would like to spend a few weeks down there for your birthday? I would certainly appreciate the two of you making sure that everything is in good order.” She smirked. “Think of it as you two making sure that the property is ready for when Merril, Maril and I will be taking our own vacation around June.”

Diana was staring at her, almost like she was expecting the other shoe to drop, like she was waiting for Daryl to say something terrible, like there was going to be a catch. “Just the two of us…alone?” she asked, and Daryl’s smirk grew wider.

“Why not?” she asked as she lifted up her teacup, taking a dainty sip. “After all, you’re both already adults. Why shouldn’t you spend a few weeks alone in the Bahamas with your _friend_?”

And now Diana was blushing, how adorable! “Um, I…I don’t know what to say, Aunt Daryl, besides thank you. I really appreciate the gesture.”

“I’m sure you do. That was all I wished to discuss with you, Diana. Thank you for coming in to see me,” Daryl said, and Diana nodded, finished off her tea, and stood to leave. “Oh, and one last thing. Diana…your mother would be terribly proud of you. Never doubt that. You are turning into a lovely young lady, and you will do wonderful things as the head of the household. I just wish that Bernadette could have seen it, seen you as you are now.”

Diana froze, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes before she cleared her throat, looking away as her eyes started to shine with emotion and growing tears. “Thank you, Aunt Daryl,” she said, voice soft.

“Don’t thank me for speaking truth, Diana. Happy very early birthday.”

Diana nodded, turned, and left, and Daryl stared at the empty doorway that she had left through for a long moment before her attention returned to her cup of tea. Her heart felt lighter and more carefree than it had in ages, and she smiled softly and sadly as she sat alone in the room. “You did good, Bernadette,” she whispered as her own tears gathered in her eyes. “I wish to the Nine that you could see the woman your daughter has become, and I swear to do right by her, Bernie.” A soft sigh, and a teacup raised in silent salute. “Until we meet again, sister. Until we meet again.”


End file.
